Badge of Honor
by watchdog210
Summary: A rewrite of Badge Of Honor. Urd gets into trouble  no suprise there  and has to deal with a one earth yeas suspention. She has to live as a mortal, eat, sleep and get a job, just like the rest of us.
1. Chapter 1

Badge of Honor

By

Watchdog210

Author's notes/ I know that the Florida State Police dose not exist, but to be able to go where the story wants to go it was easier to create a new department. I will try to keep police procedure as true to life as possible but I will undoubtedly make mistakes. Please stay with me and I will do my best to get this right.

The Florida State Police (FSP) and the Florida Highway Patrol (FHP) for the purpose of this story are two sections of the same department, the FHP is the uniform section and the FSP is the detective or plain cloths section.

This is a repost and an attempt to get this thing going again. I have had this one bouncing around in my head for the last 5 or 6 years and I thought it was time to revisit it, try to get my act together. I adjusted the time line and tried to tone down the "Gary Stu" aspect a little. The first couple of chapters will have few changes. The later ones (that never got posted because they were a complete mess) is where most of the changes are. I will try to post as often as I can, but let's be honest. I work two jobs, and when I not working I'm mostly sleeping. Still, I will try to keep this one alive.

Thanks for reading.

Chapter 1

10251 Scenic Hwy.

Pensacola Fl.

May.19 2011

11:56 pm.

"If I ever find the asshole that said 'It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all' I'm going to tear him a new one and than salt it down" says a man sitting in the dark living room of a dark house on the bluffs overlooking Pensacola Bay.

On the coffee table are four items. Two he has had for years, a Glock .40 pistol, and a gold badge that says "Florida State Police" across the top and "Sergeant" across the bottom. The third item is a photo album bound in worn brown leather. The album is open to the center page and four pictures are visible. The first photo is of a tall platinum blond woman with a dark tan and unusual markings on her forehead and cheeks, mugging for the camera, an oriental building in the background.

The second picture is of the same blond in a black bikini and a tall dark haired man on a white sand beach. The caption says "Pensacola Beach Blue Angel Weekend 09". The third photo is the same blond wearing wine colored slacks and an ivory blouse with a Smith & Wesson 9mm. in a black leather shoulder holster. A gold badge clipped to her belt. She is standing next to an unmarked blue Ford Crown Victoria. The caption says "DET. Urd. First day on the job."

The last photo is a Christmas picture taken in the same room the man is sitting in now. The blond and the dark haired man are there as well as short man with black hair of obvious Japanese decent. Also present are a medium height young woman with long chestnut hair; a short girl with long black hair tied back, both with similar markings. The last person there is a short girl with short brown hair. All are gathered around a seven-foot Christmas tree. The caption says "Belldandy, Skulld, Meg, K-1, Urd and Jack. X-mas eve 2009." The fourth item on the table was bought just for tonight. A bottle of good old fashioned Kentucky bourbon. The bottle sits unopened and has been that way for several hours. The man, Jack, hasn't been able to bring himself to open it. He hasn't had a drink since high school and can't seem to start now, much as he wants to.

At a little after midnight the door bell rings. "Go AWAY!" Jack shouts. The bell rings again mocking him. "GO THE HELL AWAY DAMN IT!"

After a few seconds there is a knock at the door. Jack closes his eyes and briefly thinks about the gun on the table. When he opens them a minuet later there is a pretty young girl with red hair standing across from him.

"How'd you get in here Sara? Fifteen-year-olds shouldn't be breaking into houses." Jack says. Sara chuckles.

"You gave me a key, remember?" Sara sits down in the wing back chair across from the couch.

"Rough night at home?" Jack asked.

"Yea, mom's drunk again. How about you, you look like shit."

"I feel like shit, and don't swear. It doesn't suit you." That draws a laugh from Sara.

"I guess you're going to tell me I'm to pretty to swear. Don't bother, with a mother like mine, swearing the least of my problems."

"I hear you, forget I said anything." Jack snorts.

"Where is every body?" Sara asked. "I haven't seen them all day."

"That, Sara is a very long story." Jack says as he looks at the bottle again. Sara sees this and puts two and two together.

"Something happened between you and Urd didn't it?" A statement not a question.

"You have enough on your mind Sara, you don't need my crap adding to it." Jack said. "You know where the spare room is and you're welcome to it till..." Sara stopped him.

"You're not getting off that easy. For the last two years you have been there for me when my mom goes off the deep end, now is my turn to return the favor. So spill." Sara says. Jack takes a deep breath and starts. " It all started about a year and a half ago…"

To be continued…

Authors notes/ Ok, that's chapter 1. Let's try this again. All review are welcome, just hold the flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

March 17 2009

Office of Professional Review

Florida State Police-District 1 Headquarters

Pensacola FL.

7:00 A.M.

A State Trooper in a crisp tan uniform enters the meeting room, walks to the front and calls the meeting to order. "All rise," he says in a loud voice, "docket number 20091703, Use of Force review for SGT. Jack Edward Dalton is in session. MAJ. Kevin Randal presiding."

"Thank you Sergeant," The major says. "Please be seated and start the recording."

All people present sit down and begin to ready their documents and evidence for the final phase of the review.

The major speaks first. "March 17 2009 07:41 hours, internal review of SGT. Jack Dalton's use of force and firearms discharge. All involved parties are present and the panel has reached a verdict." Jack and his defense counsel stand up. The major continues. "In the matter of the line of duty weapons discharge, the panel finds that SGT. Jack Edward Dalton's use of deadly force was justified in this situation and is well within department regulations. SGT. Dalton is cleared to return to active duties, pending a full check-up both mental and physical Also a paid leave is recommended to last not less than two weeks and as long as Sgt. Dalton has vacation time saved up. This verdict is final, and these proceedings are concluded."

"Also I have been informed," the Major continues," that the Grand Jury has returned a No-Bill indictment in this matter. Sgt Dalton will not be charged."

Jack turned to his defense counsel and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Capt. Ray Wood, the defense counsel, smiled and clapped Jack on the shoulder.

"I would like to thank all involved parties for their assistance, this matter is closed and all parties are dismissed." The Major said.

"Thanks cap, I don't think I would have come out of this without you." Jack said as they exit the hearing room.

"Osborne has had it out for you since day one, you did nothing wrong, he just doesn't like people who speak their minds."

"Go along to get a long?"

"Yea, that's the way he likes it. By the way, I wanted to ask if I could pull you away from the Major Crimes Unit? Ray asked, "I need a good Sergeant in Homicide."

"I don't know, I need some time to think about things. I'm doing important work in Major Crimes, but you're right about Lt. Osborne, as long as I'm in the same division he'll always be on my back, also it would be great to work with you again." Jack mused.

"Take all the time you need, I can wait, but think about it. It would be just like the old days back in traffic. Butch and Sundance ride again." Ray said with a smile.

"More like Ren and Stimpy." Jack says and chuckles.

"That'll be fun too." Ray answers and they both break into laughter. " Frankly you're a good case man with one of the best investigative minds I've ever seen and I think it's wasted in Major Crimes. I want to clear cases and I know you can do it."

"Thank you cap, that means a lot coming from you, I'll think about it, I really will, I just don't know what I want to do right now."

Just then the meeting room door bangs open, and a short balding man of about 60 stalked over to them, anger turning his pale face a comical shade of red.

"Enjoy your victory Jack, short lived as it may be, this isn't over, not by a long shot!"

The man says with venom in his voice.

" You just can't stand what you can't control, the department cleared me, the D.A. cleared me as far as everyone is concerned this is a dead issue!" Jack spits back, very close to losing control.

Ray steps up to the pair, "Is there a problem?" he asked.

"But out shithead" The man barks.

"Excuse me LT_._ but the correct phrase would be Butt out CAPT. Shithead." Ray said with a dangerous look on his face. Lt. Osborn's face paled as he turned to see Capt. Ray Wood, the homicide commander, standing behind him.

"Sgt. Dalton is correct, this is a dead issue, unless you would like a charge of harassment brought against you. And as for addressing a superior officer as shithead, that will not happen again." Capt. Wood ordered. "are we clear Lieutenant?"

"Crystal sir" Osborn said and turns to Jack, "this isn't over."

"It is today." Jack said.

Nekomi Japan, 10:30 PM.

Morisato Residence,

Belldandy hurries out of the kitchen to answer the ringing phone.

"Morisato residence, Belldandy speaking" said the slim woman.

"Hi, this is…" Jack stopped, remembering to speak Japanese, and started again, "This is Jack Dalton from America, is Keiichi around?"

"It's good to hear from you Jack, sorry K isn't here .He has a project at work that has a short deadline and he has been working overtime all week to get it done. I was just getting ready to take him some dinner." Bell responded.

" I hope he gets done soon, it isn't right to leave a pretty lady home alone." Jack joked. Bell smiled, the ice had been broken.

"Tonight should be the last night, the client will pick up the motorcycle tomorrow after lunch," Bell said, "at least K is happy that he has been able to earn some extra money for the honeymoon." Bell said, and jack could here the smile in her voice.

" About that, I have a surprise for you, I'm going to take care of your honeymoon for you. How does two weeks in Hawaii sound, all on me. And I won't take no for an answer."

Bell's knees buckled and she sat on the bench near the phone. She tried to speak, but no words would come. She was in shock.

"Bell, are you there… Bell?" Jack asked.

" Y…Yes Jack, I'm here, this is a very expensive gift Jack, I don't think we can accept it."

" You can, Bell. I want to do this for you." Jack said.

"Can you afford it?" Bell asked.

"Don't worry about me, I have a little put away for a rainy day."

"I don't know what to say, I'm stunned." Bell said.

"Say thank you and accept the gift. One thing you should know about the Dalton family, we take care of our own, and you Bell, are family." Jack said. "Also," he continues, " I have some time off and I can come in for the wedding. I know that it's not for another month, but I want to spend some time with you guys and help with the final arrangements."

"That would be wonderful, K would love to see you!" Bell said.

"Great, I can make my plans and get back to you this weekend if that's ok?"

"That would be just fine Jack, Send your itinerary to my e-mail at ..hev."

Wow that's a long e-mail Jack thought, but said, "Works for me."

"Well I have to take K some dinner before it gets to late," Bell said "Talk to you later?"

"Don't tell K that I'm coming, I want to surprise him." Jack said.

"I can do that," Bell said " He will be so happy to see you, Good night Jack."

"See you this weekend, take care of yourself Bell."

"It will be good to finely meet Jack in person." Bell thinks to herself as she hangs up the phone.

"Who was that?" Skuld asked as she walked into the hall.

"That was Jack, K's cousin from America." Bell said as they entered the kitchen.

"Skuld, would you hand me that blue bowl. Please?" Bell asked.

"Here you go," Skuld says, "you mean Jack the Policemen?"

"Yes that's him." Bell says as she fills the bowl with warm rice.

"What do you think of him?" Skuld asked as she cut up the rest of the broiled fish to go on top of the rice.

"Well he seems like a good person, with a noble and hard profession…" Bell pauses as she fills another bowl with mixed stir-fry veggies, "but he seems troubled somehow."

Skuld places both bowls in a tan canvas bag with a thermos of warm tea. "What do you think is wrong?" she asks.

"I wish I knew," Bell answered, "there is only so much I can sense over the phone, and this was a long distance call. If I had to guess, I would say that it was something to do with his job. American police have a harder time with crime than we do here."

Almost on cue they here the song from COPS start on the TV. Urd rushes into the room and flops down on the couch.

"I love this show!" she exclaims as she turns up the volume. The whole temple is filled with the sounds of that ever popular, "Bad Boys Bad Boys, what cha'gona do?"

"Well you're going to have the chance to meet a real American cop this weekend because K's cousin Jack is coming for the wedding." Bell says as she collects her shoes from the entryway.

"COOL!" Urd squealed. "He can tell me all about it."

"Just remember Urd," Bell warned as she put on a rose colored jacket over her long rose colored skirt and ivory blouse, "Jack doesn't know about us, so we can't use our powers when he is around."

"Now that's no fun." Urd pouts.

Bell gives her a look that would make ice melt. "Urd …"

"Ok, I'll be a good girl." Urd says as she turns back to the TV.

"Thank you Urd." Bell said as she slipped on her black low heeled shoes. She checked herself in the mirror in the hall. Satisfied with what she saw, she touched the mirror and stepped into it.

Whirlwind Motor Sports

Nekomi Japan

10:25 P.M.

Keichii was tightening the last bolt on the custom American Harley Davidson Soft Tail that was a special order for a wealthy client. The chrome gleamed in the bright light of the shop. The custom Sapphire Blue and Smoked Silver paint had the deep rich gloss that can only be achieved by using several coats of paint, wet sanding, and hand polishing. Keiichi was very tired, but he was pleased too. The brake and wheel upgrades had gone well. The engine rebuild was time consuming, but in the end, worth every second. The American V-Twin ran perfectly. Keiichi refused to put his name on a bike unless it was perfect. Because of his attention to detail, he was gaining a reputation as one of the best motorcycle tuners in Japan, and he was the only tuner in the area who would work on American motorcycles. This Harley was ordered for a well known Japanese actor who fell in love with American motorcycles doing some work in Hollywood.

Keiichi liked nights like this when he was left alone in the shop. Just him, his work, and his thoughts, which always have a habit of turning to Belldandy. It was times like this when he really thought he was the luckiest guy in the world. He had the love of a beautiful woman, a goddess no less. A close knit albeit unconventional family and a job he loved.

I've had a couple adventures I won't soon forget." Keiichi said to himself.

"But now, after all these years, we're getting married." Keiichi thought. He could hardly believe it. Of course he was nervous, but he was ready, ready to be a husband, and in time, a father.

"Yea K, you got it pretty good." He said to him self as he wiped down the chrome. "Now if I could just get something to eat."

Outside Whirlwind Motor sports

Bell poked her head out of the round traffic mirror, saw there was no one around, and dropped lightly to her feet. The city lights from Tokyo looked particularly clear tonight, but they still did not detract from how bright the stars were. She took a moment to appreciate the scene, than began the short walk to the shop.

She reached Whirlwind Motor sports after several minutes and went around to the back door. After being together for so long Bell could feel when Keiichi was thinking about her, like he was right now. Bell is not one to listen to other peoples thoughts, that would be rude, but K was after all thinking about her. She could feel the love and devotion; I came off of him in waves. She could also tell he was a little nervous. Truth be told, she was too. A marriage between a goddess and a mortal had never been done before, they were breaking new ground and some of the other gods and goddess were not happy with the idea. Not that they had anything against mortals as a whole, but they could not see what Bell saw in him. He was a mortal and by definition beneath them. But in the end The Almighty had given his blessing, and that was the last word in Haven. Everything was ready.

There would be two weddings, one in Heaven for all her friends and family who for whatever reason could not descend to the mortal plane. That would be their spiritual marriage. They would be sealed together for all time and eternity at this ceremony. Than there would be a second wedding at the Nekomi Tech student commons, where they officially met. Only a handful of people know the truth about Bell, and the real first meeting, and they are not talking. This would be the legal marriage. Bell smiled at the mental picture as she lightly knocked on the door.

Keichi was wiping down all the chrome to make sure there were no finger prints anywhere on the Harley when he hears a knock at the back door.

"Who is it?" K asked.

"You're loving wife to be." Bell sweetly replied.

Keiichi opened the door and the smell of broiled fish hit his nose. His Stomach growled like a Mack truck, it had been a little over seven hours since an early dinner and that was just a tuna sandwich and a glass of milk.

"Are we just a little hungry?" Bell teased.

"Oh yea," K answered, "it's been to long since I had that light dinner" K said as he pulled her into an embrace.

"I missed you Bell." He whispered into her ear.

"I missed you too my love." Bell answered and kissed K lightly on the lips.

Keiichi had long gotten over his shyness and fear of affection for Bell. He just wanted to do things right and wait for marriage.

"I brought you something a little more substantial," Bell said reaching into the canvas bag she brought with her, "it's just broiled fish, rice and stir-fry. Nothing fancy, but it should clear any hunger pains you have."

Keiichi just smiled "Anything you make is four stars. You couldn't make a bad meal if you tried. Join me?"

"I already had some with my sisters, I will have some tea though."

They ate in a pleasant silence. Just enjoying each others company. After a while Bell broke the silence.

"I spoke to Jack this evening." She said.

"Really!" K said, a little excitement entering his voice. "How is he?"

"He seems well, his is giving us an early wedding present." She said after a sip of tea.

"What did he send?" K asked.

"He paid for our honeymoon, two weeks in Hawaii. Everything has been paid for, hotel, plane tickets, food at the hotel, even a rental car. Jack really is a wonderful person." Bell gushed.

"Wow, I didn't expect all of that," K said. "But Jack has always been like that. Did he say if he could make it for the wedding?"

"He said that he had a surprise for you." Bell answered trying not to give it away.

Being a full goddess, unlike her sister Urd, Bell could not lie or even hide a surprise if asked directly about it. Keiichi knew this, so he did not push the issue.

"Thank you Bell that was a wonderful meal." Keiichi said as he began to put away the dishes.

"I'm glad you liked it." Bell answered, "How much do you have left to do?"

"Not much, I just want to wipe down the chrome and put away my tools"

"I'll wait for you. You never told me, how are you and Jack related?'

Keiichi thought for a moment, "Jack's father was a pilot for the US Air Force stationed at YaKota Air Base. That's where he met my aunt Kimiko. They fell in love and the rest is history. His father later became a flight instructor, training Japanese pilots, and stayed until he retired from the Air Force."

"Jack's father was in the military," Bell said to herself, to Keiichi she said, "So Jack is you're aunt's son?"

"Stepson, Jack is from the first marriage, his real mother died from cancer when he was about four or five. Aunt Kimiko was his step mother. They lived in Japan until he was close to 17. After his father retired they returned to America. My aunt went with them. When he turned 20 he went to work for the Florida State Police. We always kept in touch."

"So you were always close?" Bell asked as she gathered her jacket.

"You could say that." Keiichi said, "I was the only one who didn't make fun of the gijin in town. Kids can be cruel. Slowly he began to fit in, but we always stayed friends."

"What happened to his parents?' Bell asked.

"They were killed in a car crash," Keiichi responded as he put away his tools. "They were at a New Years Eve party when they left about 2 am. Jack said they never saw it coming. They were hit broad-side, Kimiko died instantly, Jack's father hung on for about an hour, but in the end there was nothing anyone could do. He never woke up. Jack took it pretty hard. The worst part was the other driver was drunk and just walked away without a scratch. We talked almost every night, and after awhile he started feeling better. He told me that was part of the reason he became a Police Officer. Not long after that I met you. Now I think I'll Call it a day, let's go home Bell."

"That's the best idea I've heard all day." Bell said smiling.

Outside Whirlwind Motor Sports

A slight well dressed man with dark hair sits in a rented gray Nissan and watches Bell and Keiichi climb onto his little BMW motorcycle and ride away. He makes a note in his notebook. After about ten minutes he puts away the receiver for the bug he had planted. "This may be easier than I had thought", a sly grin stars to spread across his face as he drives away. "So, a trip to the states… I wonder if the triads have ever dabbled in the aviation business".

Silently he curses the wire rim glasses he is wearing, they were always slipping down. "Maybe that new eye surgery with lasers would be worth it after all, if for nothing else to save him the aggravation. "Well tomorrow is another day, another day closer".

Authors Notes: Here is the re-edit of chapter 2. I hope I did a little better that last time. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Authors Notes: To all of you out there who thought it would never happen... here is chapter 3 (waits for the roar of the crowd…anyone…anyone at all…"clap…clap…clap") Thanks Mom

From here on out you may see this, (1). When you see this there will be a footnote at the end of the chapter to tell you what it means. I will be using slang and tech jargon for police work and other area of cop life. If I miss one please let me knowand I will correct it ASAP. And now, on with the show.

Florida State Police District 1 Headquarters

Pensacola Florida

11:13 AM

Major Crimes Unit Squad room

Jack is sitting at his desk in the Major Case bullpen(1) finishing some paperwork and getting ready for his vacation when his phone rings.

"Sgt. Dalton, Major Crimes…" Jack says into the phone receiver in his hand.

Jack listens to the woman on the other end for several minutes and then speaks.

"Yes ma'am, Inspector O'Neil is the primary on that case, if you will hold I will transfer you now" Jack said than pushed a few buttons on the phone. When the phone clicked he hung up.

The Desk Sergeant stuck his head in the room and yelled "Who's Catching (2)?"

"That would be me," a short Hispanic Detective said as he stood up. "What's the job (3)?"

"Assist to Fort Walton PD, take Byers with you." The sergeant points to a thin white detective with horn rim glasses and a brown suit.

"It never ends." Jack says quietly to him self as he picks up the phone and dials a number from memory.

"Holiday Travel," says a feminine voice on the other end. "This is Sara, how may I help you?"

"Hey Sara, How are you today?'

"Jack, it's good to hear from you again, what can I do for you." Sara asked.

"I need to make some travel plans, Can you watch the house and feed Capt. Cat for me?"

Capt. Cat was an overweight yellow tabby that showed up at Jack's door one day and never left. Jack took him in and rest is history.

"Yea I can do that. How long will you be gone?"

"At least a month, but probably longer." Jack said as he leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on his desk. "I will leave some money on the counter like last time. You still have the key, right?"

"Yup, I have it, my mom just walked in. Do you want to talk to her?"

"Yes please, and thank you Sara."

Jack waited a few seconds until another voice came on the line.

"Jack, good to hear from you. How have you been?"

"I'm good Crystal. How have you been?" Jack asked.

"Jack," Crystal's voice took on a hint of sympathy. "I heard about what happened. It was all over the news. How are you holding up?"

Jack took in some air and let it out. "I'm about as good as can be expected. Thank you for asking."

"If there is anything I can do for you just let me know. I owe you for getting me this job." Crystal said.

"Crystal," Jack said. "I just got you the interview. You got yourself the job, but there is something you can do. I need to arrange some travel."

"I can do that." Crystal chuckles. When do you want to leave?"

"I'm looking at the end of the week." Jack told her about Keichi and Belldandy.

"So that was what the trip to Hawaii was for, a wedding present. I have that all wrapped up and ready to go."

"Good, I'll come by and pick it up after work. As for this trip I will be going to Nekomi Japan."

"Aren't you just a little globe trotter?" Crystal joked and Jack could hear her already working the computer. Jack waited a few minutes and passed the time going through his e-mail. He saw a couple of messages but nothing that needed his immediate attention.

"Jack, will an early morning departure work for you?" Crystal asked.

"That's fine. I'll need a car too. Also I need the return date to be open, I'm not sure what day I'll be coming home."

"I can do that. Will you be needing a hotel?"

"Not this time. I will be staying with family."

"Then I think I have it." Crystal said. "I have you on Delta flight 1137 out of Pensacola Thursday morning at 4:10 AM. You will change planes in Atlanta and catch Air Japan flight 117 and arrive Tokyo International Airport at about 8:45 AM local time Friday morning. Your car will be waiting at the Hertz desk. Will Sara be watching your house?"

"Yes, we already set that up. You can put this on the same card as the Hawaii trip."

The Major Case Squad Commander came out of his office and waived for Jack to join him. Jack held up one finger, the universal signal for 'just a minute.'

"Crystal, you have been great, thanks." Jack said standing up.

"Anytime Jack." She said and hung up.

Jack straightened hid maroon tie and put on his sport coat as he knocked on the Captain's door.

"Come in."

The Major Crimes Commander was CAPT. Rick McCarthy, a bear of a man who treated the Officers under his command like family .Everyone said that CAPT. McCarthy was a stand up guy(4) and would do anything for his guys.

"What's up Cap?" Jack said as he sat down in one of the chairs in the office.

"I heard about your transfer to Homicide." CPAT. McCarthy said in a deep voice that could only be achieved with years of pack a day smoking.

"What transfer?" Jack asked trying, and failing to look innocent.

"C'mon Jack, we both know that Ray, excuse me, CAPT Woods wants you in his unit." he continued,"Everyone knows that he's your Rabbi(5) and if he wants you in his squad then he's grooming you for something bigger."

"I am giving it some thought." Jack said.

"Thought my ass," CAPT. McCarthy laughed, "You know as well as I do that your dieing here. Homicide is where you belong."

"It's no secret that I want to work with Capt Woods again, and because Major Crimes falls under Special Operations, same as IAD(6) Osborne will be on my ass every chance he gets."

"Look, Ray is right," CAPT. McCarthy said, dropping all formality. "You are wasted here in Major Crimes. Most of your time is spent sitting on wire taps, transcribing tapes, or writing warrants. Riding a desk is killing you and I can see it."

"Captain," Jack protested, "I have never once complained, I know how important this work is, and we have brought down some pretty heavy hitters in my time here..."

"And your work has been top notch." CAPT. McCarthy interrupted, " Honestly I wish I had more people like you, but the truth is you are not happy here. You need to be back in the field and I just don't have any field work to give you." he sighed, "Look Jack, I know that you just came in to finish some reports before you go on vacation, think about what we talked about."

"What about my case load?" Jack asked.

"Just make sure your reports are up to date, and brief Byers. He's getting his Sergeant's shield(7) on Monday. I'll put him in your slot and move Stewart up from Robbery."

"You seemed to have this all planed out Cap." Jack said as he stood up."

"Get outta here Jack and enjoy your vacation." CAP. McCarthy said with a laugh.

Author's footnotes: (1. Bullpen, the main office or squad room where all of the Detectives work. Normally an open room with many desks set up in pairs.

(2. "Who's catching?" Slang for Who is next in rotation. Detectives work new cases on a rotation, when a Detective "catches," or is assigned a new case his name goes to the bottom of the rotation. The idea is to give the Detective a little time to work the case and to keep the distribution of new cases as fair as possible , but that doesn't always happen.

(3. Job, slang for a case or an assignment. As in "Who is working the Gibbs job?"

(4. A stand up guy is someone that will remain loyal no matter what. A supervisor will always go to bat or "stand up" for the people under his command, even when that person is in the wrong. And a stand up guy will never, for any reason, even under threat of arrest and jail time, rat out a fellow officer.

(5. Rabbi. In the language of the police department a Rabbi is a mentor, a leader, and a father figure. Often a close family friend or relative, the Rabbi will take a younger officer under his wing and begin training or grooming that officer for later assignments, usually a position in the command staff.

(6 IAD, stands for **I**nternal **A**ffairs **D**ivision. IAD is the squad that handles complaints about Police Officers. Because their sole job is to investigate other Police Officers they are never liked by Officers in the Department and are most often housed in a separate building. Many Departments place IAD outside of the chain of command where they will answer only to the Chief Of Police. Commonly called "Rats" other Officers will go out of their way to avoid them. IAD is also commonly called "The Rat Squad."

(7. Shield, slang for an Officer's Badge. The Badge became known as a shield because many of the early Police Badges were in the shape of a shield. In fact many Police Departments still use the shield design. Think LAPD, Boston PD, ect... The "Shield" refers almost exclusively to Police Officers and not Deputy Sheriffs. Most, if not all Sheriff's Departments use a variation of the star design, therefor Sheriff's badges have become known as "Stars."


End file.
